Pigment of the Sea
by VeilsofSleep
Summary: "I came to warn you to keep your door locked." Thomas obligingly moved to stand just outside the abode, "Never know what sort of devil might slip in." "I'm getting that sense." Etiene whispered. Of all the hellholes in all the world. Both were thinking the same thing that day in all truth, if for different reasons. Thomas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Etiene.**

Dreary skies, once again, England did her the favor of dreary skies.

A window snapped shut as a cold, wet wind broke suddenly and a few eyes glanced at the sound. The coach was filled with two men and a woman. The latter being the source of the noise. The men glanced at her over their pipes and port and merely continued with their papers. In return, she paid them no kind. They were arriving soon anyway.

Birmingham's main station was simple and plain and Etiene assumed the city would be much the same. The skies were grey, so were the roads and buildings. It was as if God ran out of paint after finishing the rainbow and then went on to make concrete. Or perhaps it was man, for all his ingenuity, who lacked the imagination for color. Regardless, Etiene gripped her case and made her way into town. No one seemed to note her passing as she made her way through the somewhat busy station. Once in the heart of town the small market, she cornered a wagon that seemed to be headed in her direction.

"Can I get a lift, lads?" she asked the two men politely. The elder of the two glanced at her somewhat indifferently whilst the younger one's eyes lingered a moment longer that was comfortable.

"Where you headin'?' the elder one asked gruffly.

"Small Heath?" Etiene produced a sheaf of paper from a small leather bound book, "I'm told the house is between the hospital and the BSA factory."

The men exchanged a look, they knew of Small Heath and of its devils.

"What business do ye have there?" the younger one asked before he could stop himself. Despite her darker complexion which suggested some mixed heritage, for all intents and purposes, she looked to be a lady. Dressed in fashions beyond the means of Small Heath and with a rich, educated accent, this woman looked like she belonged in some grand estate.

She looked surprised by his very forward question but answered politely all the same; "I am opening a practice there." They gave her blank looks so Etiene sought to explain, "I'm a doctor you see, I intend to work there."

If they were confused before, now they seemed quite flabbergasted, the elder man began to chuckle to himself, "Those are some fancy ideas, Miss."

"Not so fancy, women have been employed as doctors for nearly fifty years," her eyes became quite stern now along with her tone. Any trace of uncertainty gone, her eyes flashed with indignation, "I will pay 10 shillings for a lift, if not, I'll find someone else."

It seemed the clinks of coin in one's pocket had no gender or ideology for the man nodded at his apprentice who began to load her luggage onto wagon. Not many people paid good money to go into Small Heath, and if she would be so foolish it would be on her own head. They set off without further ado. As they drove through the streets, Etiene noticed a distinct change in the architecture. Mainly how it was becoming more dilapidated and dirty as they moved through the rows of boulevards. She could tell they were getting close by the scent of metal and chemicals found only in industrial sectors.

"What'd you say the address was?" the man called from the head of the wagon.

"It's only the main road, number 17 with a dark blue roof," she called back confirming the information written in her book. The wagon came to an abrupt stop a few moments later. They had stopped in front of a stout building. Despite the state of some of the boulevards and streets, her street seemed to far enough away from the main hubbub of Small Heath that it was almost pleasant to look at. Her house had a faded blue roof with turquoise awning.

"Here you are," the younger man dropped her luggage on the ground. With a nod, she handed the man ten shillings, "All due respect, ma'am, do be careful." He glanced doubtfully at her one last time before climbing back on to the wagon. Etiene hardly lingered as the wagon disappeared around the corner.

Her luggage consisted of two trunks, a suitcase and her equipment bag. The latter two items were easy enough to move inside, however the trunks bore her some ill will. She cursed herself lightly, after all it was she who did the packing in the first place. Etiene was starting to wonder what consumed her to pack this much. With a deep breath, she braced herself and gave another pull. For a second the trunk seemed to give way but merely an inch forward before halting.

"Damn it." Etiene breathed and leaned forward against the trunk for a second.

"Who are you eh?" A deep voice forced her eyes up. Standing across from, at the other side of her trunk was a young boy. A young boy with a peculiar hat on his head and even more peculiar haircut underneath. The owner of the that voice stood beside the boy. It was a tall man, dressed similarly with a peaked flat cap and shaved edge haircut.

"Doctor Schofield," Etiene stood up straight and raised her chin a bit to seem more imposing. Ridicule and jeering were hazards of her occupation, and she was mostly used to it when received in small doses. When the man gave her a snort, Etiene barely flinched. She merely straightened herself even more. These were reactions she dealt with every day. Her occupation was in the hands of men and as such they seemed to take every opportunity to tell her as much.

"I see," the man shook his head, amusement clear as day on his face. He did not even attempt to feign politeness for her sake or the sake of civilized society, "Hospital is that way." He jerked his head in its direction.

"Well spotted Sir," Etiene rolled her eyes, dropping her own pretenses of politeness, "but you see, this is my new house and office and where I shall start practicing."

His eyes narrowed slightly at the sarcasm in her tone. Apparently, he was not used to being treated with disrespect.

"Arthur!" a portly man with a stained shirt and round face scurried over from across the street, "Arthur, Thomas's called a meetin'."

The man, presumably named Arthur, turned his head slightly and the sun glinted on something metallic stitched on the edge of his cap. It caught Etiene's eye, "Aye Curly, I'm comin'. Come along Finn" the man and the boy turned away and then Arthur glanced at her one more time, "Help this Lady here with her possessions, Curly."

The man called Curly did as exactly as instructed and helped Etiene get her trunks in the house. He did not answer any of her questions regarding who that man was and refused to take a single penny as payment for his time. Even when she insisted, he insisted right back, "Mr. Shelby made no mention of payment."

* * *

"About time you joined us." Thomas glanced in his brother's direction, his blue piercing glare causing a pit in Arthur's stomach almost instantly. There was something about his eyes that spoke of danger and even as the elder brother, Arthur had never really been able to bare his brother's gaze longer than few moments.

"Sorry Tommy, was helping our new neighbor."

The statement brought a raised eyebrow. Very little happened in Small Heath without the Peaky Blinders knowing. Admittedly who rented a new house or started a new practice was hardly headline news, still curiosity flitted across Thomas's face. He liked to know facts, he hoarded bits of information lest they be useful, "Do tell."

"A new Lady Doctor's openin' shop in the blue house down the way," Arthur replied waving his hand as if it were of no consequence. The matter was a small one, and he had only even stopped there out of interest. The woman had seemed far too well off to belong in Small Heath. She was hardly important. Thomas seemed to agree for the time being moved towards family affairs regarding racetracks and bet placements.

However, after the meeting ended, he found himself wandering over yonder where his brother said the new doctor was nesting. Thomas did love knowing things, simply for knowing them. While a new doctor was hardly worth is time by any means, it was still something that changed in his neighborhood and his town. What kind of gangster would he be if he didn't know everyone who breathed the air or took shit around here? The blue house in question used to belong to a crotchety old woman who passed sometime earlier. The house was one of the nicer one's on the block; the old crone had maintained it quite well.

The 'lady doctor' in question had left her front door wide open and Thomas had to shake his head at her idiocy. She had no idea at all what kind of town she had come too. He had intended on merely looking at the house and moving on but found himself rapping his knuckles on the open doorway, "Anyone home?"

Glancing around he saw a half-emptied trunk. There was a mess of clothes pouring out of it. Next to it were some linens and what looked to be a bottle of scent. He smelled something aromatic in the air, but couldn't directly place it. There was stacks of books littered around the room. Some seemed to be medical related book but others were just story books, works of fiction. Thomas didn't know why one person needed so many books. On the counter was a framed document and nosy as ever, Thomas picked it up.

 _London School of Medicine for Women_

It was a degree on fancy embossed paper that was made out to one Etiene Schofiled.

He heard her footsteps before he saw her but she eventually appeared in view. Her outer coat was removed leaving her in a white linen shirt and deep rich purple skirt. Her hair was askew, as if she had been rummaging around in a cupboard and she had dark honey skin. What caught his eye was her very dark eyes. People in these parts did not have dark eyes like that. They looked dark mahogany wood but swam in his vision like a cup of chocolate when sun from the open door hit them.

She seemed caught off guard by the fact that he was not just standing in her doorway but had made his way well inside her new home. Etiene leaned on her back leg defensively and looked at him guardedly, "Can I help you?"

"I came to warn you to keep your door shut." Thomas obligingly moved to stand just outside the threshold, "Never know what sort of devil might slip in."

This man was wearing the same hat and boasting the same hair cut as the man called Arthur form earlier. Etiene was getting a sense of some sort of club that she was unaware of. The threat his deep voice carried was not missed either. Etiene couldn't help but agree with him about leaving the door unlocked. She moved forward to shut the door and accidentally caught his eye. It felt as though someone had dumped her in ice water and she quickly averted her gaze and murmured, "Are there many devils around here?"

"You're the new doctor?" He chose not to answer which was unsettling.

"Doctor Etiene Schofield," Taking a slight step back, she surveyed him again and held out her hand. His angular face, stiff neck and ramrod straight stance suggested military. In her life, she had seen and treated enough military men to know.

"I see," he looked at her with vague disapproval, "Should be more careful. This is not a quaint little London suburb you've come to." and he was gone, pointedly shutting the door behind him. Once again an unsaid threat lingered in the air after he was gone.

"I'm getting that sense." Etiene whispered to herself.

 _Of all the hellholes in all the world._

Both Thomas and Etiene were thinking the same thing that day in all truth, if for different reasons.

* * *

While none of the men seemed to hold any further curiosity about Small Heath's newest establishment, the women seemed much more interested. Of course, they had all heard of women taking up positions as physicians, it was still very uncommon. The first school of medicine for women had opened up some sixty years ago, but it was still uncommon. Female doctors still faced much stigma in a world ruled by men. Of course, Thomas got his prying nature from somewhere and the Shelby women were among the first callers that week.

Ada had commented on her interest in meeting this woman and Polly had been happy to oblige, wanting to gauge if this person could be of use to them.

"Good afternoon," She nodded graciously when the pretty little lady opened her front door, "Dr. Schofield I presume?"

"Yes indeed, word travels fast here," Etiene nodded and allowed the women entry. They were dressed in straight silhouettes that were the fashion, the younger woman's coat was adorned with fur at the edges.

The elder lady pulled off her hat elegantly, "My name is Polly Shelby and this is my niece Ada," She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. The woman stood tall and true, a warrior in her own right. Like a woman who had foraged her own path. She understood then, "We love down a few lanes and thought we'd call on our new neighbor."

"Pleasure to meet you," Etiene led them to the sitting room where there was a hot pot of tea already waiting with some small biscuits and pastries from the local shop. Once they were sitting, Ada began fawning over her.

"It is so nice to a have a woman doctor around here," she gushed enthusiastically. She was young and beautiful and quite vibrant. She seemed as if she were sheltered from some of life's hardships or perhaps she was too young to have experienced them. Still, she was a breath of fresh air compared to all the other residents of Small Heath she had met so far.

"Yes, indeed it is," Polly commented lightly, observing Etiene carefully, "You trained in London?"

The question of subtle, Polly was quite good at manipulating privileged information with gently prying and innocent questions and she was just getting started with Doctor Etiene Schofield.

"At the London school of Medicine for Women," Etiene replied good naturedly unaware of Polly's ulterior motives. It felt nice to have company. Her way of life often alienated most people and too often, Etiene found herself spending increasing amounts of times reading books by herself.

Polly seemed satisfied with the answer, "London seems a much more exciting place that Birmingham." The question was obvious.

"It is quite hard to get employment at a hospital as a woman and I could not afford to open a practice in London," Etiene understood the information Polly wanted. True enough Etiene had a small fortune, but it was hardly enough to buy real estate in the big city, "After the war, when I returned home, I found it much different then I left it."

"The war?" Polly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I treated soldiers in a military hospital in France."

This left a slight silence for a second, "They let women attend as surgeons?" Ada's eye swam with adventure. She had taken that first aid class at the church, true enough, but Etiene's experiences were beyond her scope. As privileged as she was being a Shelby, not even she could imagine being allowed near an actual battlefield operation theatre both by her family and by society. It was intriguing.

"Yes, as doctors became fewer during the long battles, women like me became more in the demand nearing the end of the war," Etiene found herself liking Ada. The girl seemed to have spirit and hope. A combination which was so genuine and sincere that it made her smile. Still, she hoped someone like Ada never learn the truth about the brutality of that war.

"I take it that medal of commendation on the wall is yours then?" Polly keenly pointed at the framed medal that was hung beside the doctorate degree on the far wall. She had noticed it earlier and had mistakenly assumed it belonged to someone Etiene had lost. It turned out who she lost had been herself. Now even Polly had to admit she was impressed. The woman hardly seemed older than her late twenties but had accomplished quite a bit in her life.

"Enough about me," Etiene was becoming uncomfortable with line of questioning which Polly mentally noted. Most people became uncomfortable when questioned about their wartime experiences, "I would love to learn about you two."

Ada and Polly exchanged looks wondering how much to reveal and Polly decided to take lead of the discussion, "We Shelbys are a sort of pillar of the community around here." Ada snorted into her tea cup at that and Polly shot her a warning glance, "In fact I believe you met my nephews Arthur and Thomas earlier this week."

Certainly, Etiene remembered the man named Arthur which meant the other man she met, the one with the striking angular face must have been Thomas. She had seen neither since her first day in Small Heath and had not missed them. She was unsurprised that they were important. They had all the airs of people who at the very least thought they were important. She kept her reservations to herself for now, not wanting to offend her guests, "More pastries?"

"No, we should be leaving," Polly had got whatever information she truly needed to judge Doctor Etiene Schofield.

Her conclusions: A deer who entered a wolf laden forest. Even Polly had to admit though, that at the very least, this deer was well equipped.

* * *

For the next several weeks, Etiene could spot the Peaky Blinders' comings and goings from her front window. Yes, she eventually did learn they were called Peaky Blinders from a scullery maid at a nearby by Inn where she had dinner some nights. Often, she spotted the brothers, Arthur, Thomas and John, walking over to The Garrison Pub and back. Sometimes Ada would go sneaking off in the late evening or Polly would head to church. This also meant that they were all privy to her comings as well. They watched as the front shop of her house became a small Doctor's office with a few chairs out front, a desk and examination table. They watched as medical supplies were delivered and stored.

They watched as a sign was put up: 'Doctor Schofield's Office'.

Once she was open for business it took a few weeks before she began seeing any significant number of patients. Even then it wasn't enough. Etiene was seeing five to ten patients a day and most of them were too poor to pay more than a few shillings. Some offered other forms of payment ranging from fish, chickens, potatoes and tea. Still Etiene was not making a great fortune.

She stayed well out of the way of the Peaky Blinders as much as possible. Etiene heard women gossip at the bathhouse about some of their gambling exploits and there was a slight chill when the mentioned some of the gang's more violent acts. They all mentioned Thomas Shelby, a handsome lad, but troubled.

Thomas was an enigma. At times, he was almost friendly, wishing her a good morning, and other times he treated her like the outsider she was. Etiene knew little about him besides the fact that no one looked directly at him when walked down the road, in fact, people went out of their way to a clear path for him. Etiene also recognized that no matter how hard she tried to steer clear of him, somehow, she was always in his path.

"Slow day?" John Shelby was passing by with his brother, Thomas and happened to spot her sitting on her porch with her legs kicked up. It was hardly ten am and it seemed the Doctor had no patients. He boisterously laughed, entertained at his own quip. Even Thomas gave a half smile, knowing full well the Doctor was having a hard go at it. A few of the men had bets going on how long she would last.

"Yes, it seems people are happy treating their ill and injured with magical herbs from maids and charms from con artists." Retorting quickly, she crossed her legs and lifted her chin into a most elegant pout. There was a line of irritation etched into her forehead which Thomas could not say he found unbecoming. He hardly thought about her except when he passed her home. Thomas always glanced at her when he walked, he wasn't sure why entirely. She turned her glance on him and he stared right back, "Off to torture some more horses?"

At this Thomas glared slightly and John's grin dropped, "Don't go disrespectin' us."

"I wouldn't go fighting with the only physician practicing here." It seemed that, while she generally understood who the Peaky Blinders were, Doctor Schofield missed the part where those that threatened them often ended up in bad health. Frankly, her patience was wearing thin with their taunts and making away with her good sense.

Thomas seemed to agree with John's sentiment but decided to be even more direct and stepped onto the porch. He kneeled in front of her chair until he was at her eye level. He could tell the Doctor had not been properly educated on the status of the Shelby family. Indeed she was harmless for the most part, but she was an able bodied physician who was not associated with the government hospital. That made her of possible use in the future. Thomas decided she needed to be aware of that fact.

"You'll treat who we tell you, Etiene."

Taken aback both by his closeness and his use of her first name, Etiene leaned back in her chair, her retort dying on her tongue. He was quiet but held such somber gravity in his stare, that Etiene fell silent. Thomas watched with satisfaction as her nostrils flared with anger but she said nothing. He could smell that same perfume from earlier, and was dissatisfied to find he still couldn't place it. Alas it would be a mystery for another day.

"Good day, Doctor." With that he straightened up and strode off.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! I researched to try make the whole woman doctor in old England thing more historically accurate. Also I'm graduating medical school in a few months so the actual medical parts will be as accurate as I can make them for the time during which the show is set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good old fashioned trauma surgery or The Incident with Danny Whiz Bang**

As the weather cooled and Christmas approached, all the pubs filled steadily in the evening as men searched for warmth and comfort with good alcohol and company. Houses remained shuttered against the cold and firewood could be found on every corner. Grocers started selling spiced goods promising to ward against the cold. Etiene saw a sudden spike in her cliental as influenza and other infections took hold.

"Give your daughter this draught," Etiene handed over a tiny glass vial with a stopper to the young woman sitting across from her. The tiny girl was curled up in her arms, hardly two years of age and had a hacking, dry cough, "Just one drop, morning and night with warm milk."

This girl was about the tenth patient that day who had similar complaints, "Make sure to keep her away from the other children until she's completely well."

"Yes ma'am," the woman nodded gratefully, not in the least because she was looking forward to a good night's rest for her girl and for herself. The woman opened her purse and dropped a few shillings on the table, "I also baked you a fresh loaf of bread."

"Much appreciated," Etiene smiled at her and gladly accepted the loaf wrapped in paper. She saw her patients out, "Happy holidays." The waved back at her as they left. With her waiting room empty and a feeling of satisfaction about her, Etiene locked her door and went about her evening.

* * *

The Garrison was lively with factory workers, miners, and office boys of all sort gathered inside. Drinks were being poured at great pace and there was a thick plume of cigarette smoke hanging about. All things were as they should have been; Freddie Thorne and his communists had one table at one end of the garrison whilst the Shelby brothers sat in the snug not disturbing anyone else. It was then they heard an unmistakable shout.

"They're coming!" Danny Whiz Bang. They had all heard him screaming nonsense about Germans. It happened with enough frequency that the regulars at the pub had a routine. It essentially boiled down to staying the hell away while his old war mates got him under control.

"Fucking hell, Danny." Thomas whispered to himself already on his feet. He walked outside just in time to see a frightened copper cornered by an enraged Danny.

"You're not gonna get ME!" Danny hollered like a madman and wend charging the copper who in his panic discharged his weapon.

"Don't shoot!" the order left Thomas's mouth to late and the pellet landed squarely at Danny who fell back with the force. The next few minutes were a lot of shouting as Arthur and John ran at the copper who fled frightened like a mouse while Thomas fell to his knees beside Danny.

"Don't let'em get me!" he kept repeating as a handkerchief was pushed at his injury. The bullet hit him in the thigh, "Don't let them, Tommy. Tommy, help!"

"Inside!" Thomas yelled grabbing Danny's shoulders, "John, Arthur. Now!"

There was a bit more scurrying as Danny was yanked inside. They managed they get his trousers off and grabbed a pair of tongs from a rudimentary first aid kit the barman kept in the back for such emergencies. After pouring a liberal amount of whiskey on the instrument and Danny's leg, they began. It took both Arthur and John practically sitting on top of him to keep him still enough for Thomas to dig around for the bullet. Writhing in pain, Danny stopped screaming about German's but instead yowled like a wounded animal.

"That's a lot of blood, Tommy," John remarked worriedly, holding down Danny's legs. He'd seen a fair few bullet wounds during the war and sometimes, getting the bullet out was impossible. He'd seen good men die from the sheer blood loss of it. Tommy seemed to agree because he dropped the tongs and instead tried to stop the bleeding with a bit of gauze and a lot of pressure.

"John, go wake the good doctor," Tommy ordered over Danny's renewed screams. John nodded after a moment's hesitation, "We're coming right behind you."

Rushing out the door, John was at the office in a few minutes. Of course, for once it was locked. After banging at the door and screaming, he finally heard footsteps, "I'm coming!" Etiene got to the door, "Who is it?" She was not about to just open the door until she verified who was hammering on it.

"Open this door by order of the Peaky Blinders." The command came hotly from across the wood of the door. John was standing out of breath on the other side with blood on his hands and clothes, "Danny's been shot, the bullet is lodged in his thigh. Tommy's bringin' 'im"

Quickly, Doctor Schofield sprang into action, grabbing tools, gauze, antiseptic and the like while John stood in the doorway looking quite lost. Etiene spared him a single glance, "Get out of the doorway." She snapped at him quickly before continuing her work and to her slight surprise he obeyed and stood awkwardly in a corner.

"Where should we put him?" Arthur demanded entering first. She had been able to here their approach, Danny was yelling in pain about Germans.

"Here." Etiene indicated to the metal table she had set out, "Take these and secure his arms and legs."

The men looked at the restraint's in Etiene's hands confused, "Now boys!"

Arthur and Thomas moved first and begrudgingly began tying Danny's arms down only worsening his panicked state.

"No stop!" Danny cried and cried thinking the German's had got him, "Stop it!"

Etiene took a piece of gauze and soaked it in chloroform whilst Danny was being secured. She whispered a quick apology and placed a cloth over this mouth and nose. At first, he struggled harder and screamed until he finally stilled, unconscious. Sighs of relief were exchanged at the quiet. Taking a second, Etiene surveyed her patient's wound. It was deep and oozing blood.

"Has someone been digging for treasure?" she looked at the gouges around the wound that had caused significant damage. Of course the old war boys considered themselves makeshift trauma surgeons.

"Did us fine in the tunnels," John murmured a little guiltily. Etiene didn't spare a glance, but instead picked up her scalpel. There was silence for a few minutes while she worked. Every time she glanced up at the Shelby brothers, she noticed something peculiar.

"Would you mind not staring like you're about to jump me." Etiene stopped mid cut and raised a stern eyebrow at the three of them. They were all watching her every move apprehensively, flinching whenever so touched him. It was unsettling.

"Go home," Thomas at least had some sense and shooed the other men away. They looked hesitant to leave. It was plain they did not trust her so Thomas added loudly for good measure, "The good doctor will do her work or suffer the Peaky Blinders."

Etiene's hand hesitated for a second at the threat on her life.

* * *

It took nearly an hour to safely remove the bullet, which lodged itself against Danny's femur. After which the damage done by both the bullet and the boys' rudimentary attempt at trauma surgery had to be repaired. Thomas had, at some point, seated himself and had also retrieved a bottle from her cupboard.

"I see you found whiskey," Etiene murmured absently at one point. He was drinking straight from the bottle; it seemed tonight's adventure had brought certain things closer to the surface than he liked.

Thomas toasted her gloomily and proceeded to light a cigarette, "For king and country."

Shaking her head, Etiene carried out with her ministrations. While he drank, Thomas watched her carefully. Whilst Etiene's clothing was fashionable enough, he noted that her hair was much longer than modern style dictated. There was also a certain amount of inelegance about her. She was surefooted, but not delicate like a dancer. She was dedicated however, every movement was precise and meaningful. It was soothing to watch.

Or perhaps it was whiskey. It was difficult to tell.

Sunlight filtered through the plumes of smoke Thomas created by the time the work was done.

"He'll need to stay here a few days," Etiene explained putting on a large pot of water.

"Are you making tea?" Thomas asked her accusatorially, watching her action like a hawk.

She sighed a tired, annoyed sigh and answered curtly, "No." she seemed to be doing her best not to call him an idiot. Admittedly, he could understand a little if her patience was wearing thin, "I need to clean him." ' _you moron'_ was left unsaid. While she washed away the blood that covered Danny, Thomas felt a strange tiredness wash over him. He couldn't think of anything clever to say.

"Thank you." It was so quiet, she almost didn't heart Thomas say it. He was standing close to her, and judging by the smooth watery look in his glass eyes, Thomas was sincere.

"What happened to him?" Now that the shouting and the bleeding was over, Etiene was looking for an explanation, "He was screaming about Germans when you brought him in here."

Thomas almost shuddered remembering the tunnels and the dirt and the rot. He could almost hear the shovels against the wall. Thomas could hear his comrades dying. He shook his head, trying to shake the memory of the long darkness that underneath France.

"In his head, Danny is still in France sometimes." It was the only explanation he could give. Sometimes he heard it in his own head too.

Etiene didn't speak for a moment, thinking of her own experiences, "I suppose none of us came back in piece." Her voice was wistful.

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching Danny breathing and hoping he was having a peaceful slumber. Both of them were trying to shake memories they wished they hadn't remembered. Thomas was reckoning the pipe hidden underneath his pillow would be of use soon. With a glance at Etiene, he wondered how she coped with it.

"Is my life still on the line?" Etiene threw him a half-amused look, decidedly changing the subject. Thomas's threat from earlier was something she had forgotten.

"Had to make sure you were properly motivated," Thomas merely stated it as a matter of fact, his eyes watching Danny's chest rise and fall as he breathed. It was plain from his words that he wasn't kidding. Threats of violence were just a business practice in his world.

"Excuse me?"

"Self-preservation motivates better than principles," Thomas replied with a sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. He did not realize, that while his business partner were used to his callousnesses, Etiene was not.

She felt a surge of annoyance, "I took an oath to do no harm, _Thomas_." She glared at him hotly. It was enough that they mocked her for gender and profession, enough that they patronized her, but to insinuate that she was anything less than devoted to her patients was the ultimate insult. She stood up suddenly, "I've been dealing with you Shelbys' and your shit for weeks, fucking Peaky Blinders!"

Thomas stood up surprised by her outburst and said dangerously, "Etiene, calm-"

"I do my best absolute best with _all_ my patients, regardless of who they are, Mr. Shelby and as you are not one of them, I must ask you to **leave**." All trace of the friendly truce they had somehow achieved moments earlier was gone.

Thomas glanced at her once, her cheeks were red and her chocolate eyes bored holes into his very soul. He could guess by her anger that he had crossed a line. Thomas realized that perhaps he had been unkind and rude. She was not a 'business partner' or an enemy. Truly Etiene had done a wonderful job with Danny and so Thomas obliged her and put up no further argument, but before he left, he did offer one final comment:

"You shouldn't tie your hair like that, it makes you look like a pinched up governess."

He smirked as the door was slammed angrily shut in his face and it was only when he was nearly three blocks away that Thomas realized she had called him by his name for the first time.

* * *

The next morning, John and Thomas were at her door well past ten. John as about to knock but Thomas shook his head and instead tried turning the door knob. As he expected, the door opened invitingly for them.

"Is she daft?" John walked over the threshold tutting as he went about her irresponsibility. Thomas repressed a sigh, as John was a constant perpetrator of the same crime.

"Dr. Schofield?" Thomas called from the foyer, deciding against intruding further into her home. Footsteps clanked overhead she came bustling down stairs carrying a bag of supplies. A few of hours sleep and a bath seemed to have put her in a better mood than last night as evidenced by the fact that Etiene didn't immediately tear Thomas's head off.

"I see you let yourselves in," she shot, narrowing her eyes.

"You left the bloody door unlocked," John retorted defensively.

Sensing an argument about to break out, Thomas took over, "Where is Danny?" Their injured countryman was no longer in the make shift operating room they had left him in.

"I moved him to the side room when he woke up this morning," Etiene explained leading them down a narrow hallway past the kitchen. The room was probably meant to be used as servant's quarters, but was well furnished with a bed, a basin and a small closet. Danny was lying in the bed with leg elevated on several pillows.

"Oh Mr. Shelby, I'm so sorry," Danny made motions to move and Etiene quickly held him still.

"It's alright, Danny," Thomas soothed settling on the tiny settee that was beside the bed, "How're ye feelin'?"

"Not so rough," Danny replied, wincing a bit as Etiene prodded his bandages, checking to make sure her stitches were holding. He glanced at her uncertainly, apparently already acquainted with her ways, "Dr. Schofield has been kind." With a motherly smiled, Etiene left the room.

"Is there anything you need?" John asked eagerly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Is she hurting you? Is she feeding you?"

"Like I said, the doctor's been good to me, but some food might do." Danny nodded and then in a lower tone, almost looking ashamed, "She's a 'orrible cook." He looked upset at being ungrateful, but then he remembered the stew she fed him this morning and shuddered.

"Really?" Thomas raised an inquisitive eyebrow and nodded at John, leaving them alone in the room, he headed back down the narrow hall and made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a spoon, he approached the pot that sat innocently on the counter

Delicately, Thomas took a quick bite and nearly gagged, "shite. Absolute shite." He muttered to himself.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all your reviews! Your encouragement is greatly appreciated. Its been a while since I've written so I hope I can keep improving. I think instead of having this be a story with cohesive plot, I might make sort of like snapshots, oneshots or two-three chapter stories about the life of this character and how she falls in love with Thomas Shelby. Let me know what you think! Have a nice week everyone.


End file.
